Eternal
by December's Morose
Summary: Danny's powers are evolving,so are his villians.An angel comes from the darkest of shadows and captures his heart,however,she is the prophecy to the era of armageddeon, will Danny venture to the land of chaos to save her and the world? RxR
1. a new light

_Even an angel can turn all you knew, all you loved Into darkness. How can you stop something, when the only thing at risk is your heart? Where will you go?_

_Angels are the most pure beings known to this universe. But, not every angel is pure.. The test is will you let the darkness flow through every inch of your breath, your life. Or will a light shine through..._

" Another dream..." A girl with long black hair, sharp ice blue eyes, white skin with a white diamond skakra at her forehead. Awoke dazzely as her eyes scanned her room with white curtains, but everything else was black, dark, and menacing. She looked toward her left to find the rising sun, shining in her face.

She turned to the Celtic design on her hand, a birthmark, with swirls, and a cross in the middle, with wings in the center.

"The light," she looked at the new sun. " Today might be the day..." She closed the curtains as everything, faded to black.

" Danny..." a woman in a blue hazmat suit, opened a door to find her son, surprisingly dressed, bathed, and looking at the sun, like there was a deep meaning to it.

" Danny?" A teen, with shagged black hair, soft blue eyes, and striking features, looked back at the woman.

"Yeah mom. What's up" he asked casually. She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped.

" Make sure you're ready for school."

" Okay" Danny got off his bed as he grabbed his backpack and headed out of his room.

On the first floor he saw Sam and Tucker as he usually did every morning.

" Hey guys."

" Wow...you're actually UP this morning" piped Sam then Tucker got a grin on his face.

" Yeah remember when all THREE of us had to drag you out of bed." Danny looked a bit annoyed.

" uh huh and remember when this happens..." Danny's eyes flashed green then Tucker's face dropped. Danny rolled his eyes.

" just kidding. C'mon lets get outta here" Danny followed his friends outside as he closed the door.

The three teens were walking, it was windy, cold but a calm sense at hand as the streets were empty. The only life nearby were the passing cars, that even were distant from everywhere. The only things they had besides each other, were the falling leaves, dancing from the sky with the wind, softly onto the ground. Sam looked over to Danny who was staring at the ground.

"Danny...you're really quiet." Danny turned to her.

" Oh, it's just..." Tucker and Sam both turned to Danny because they knew when he started out like that awkwardly, there was usually a reason.

" I just feel strange, like suddenly something big is about to happen. But what was really weird was the sun."

" The sun? since when did you wake up that early?"

" That's my point. It's like...well it felt different, the light wasn't ordinary. It's like it gave a sign."

" O...kay."

" well you wanted to know...and-" Danny cut himself off.

" Yeah?..."

" Nothing."

They continued on, but Danny stopped as he saw a black and white feather drop from the sky. He looked up but he saw nothing. He decided to grab the feather as he examined it, turning it back and forth, it was soft yet it wasn't fragile it seemed new, then he slipped it into his backpack.

They walked into the noisy halls of the high school like nothing special. But through the crowds, he saw a girl with sharp-edged glasses, a red and black corset top with fish-net arms, a long red skirt with black lacing at the sides.Black hair tied in a bun except for two long locks that hanged. He walked over to her with curiosity because he had never seen her before, and his locker was right next to hers.

" Hi, are you new?" She looked up to him, he noticed at her piercing blue eyes, with great depth, also with pain, sorrow, and strife.

" Um...yeah you can say that."

" well it doesn't look like you would go to high school."

" What do you mean?" Tucker and Sam walked up to them.

" How old are you?" asked Sam.

" Why? guess..."

" well, you look 20 but in the good way." said Tucker

" Oh.. well I'm 15..but...thanks?" she giggled a bit at that awkwardly.

" Well this is Sam, Tucker and I'm Danny."

"Rose. Rose Madison"

" It's nice to meet you, not too many people are goth you know." said Sam

" Well, sure, sorry but I have to get to class, see you around." She took off without another word."

" Good job Tucker you probably scared her away." said Sam

" Hey." Danny looked over infront of Rose's locker and saw a white feather. He looked at it strangely then put it in his back pack again.

In Lancer's class Danny sat with his friends, but in the front of the class he saw rose, writtting something. Then Lancer came in.

"Morning class, we have a new student." Rose got up as she faced the class.

" This is Rose Madision." She slightly waved to the class, as they paid no attention to her she sat back down. Danny saw Lancer busy writting something on the overhead so he walked up to her.

" Hey Danny." Rose said casually not even looking at him.

" How did you know it was me."

" I have good hearing." Danny looked over to what she was looking at. It was stone tile with a dead language that Danny didn't seem to understand. She put it away quickly, but Danny caught a glimpse of one word 'angelus'

"What was that." Danny asked curiously

" Oh...n..nothing."

" Mr. Fenton will you take your seat, class has started." Danny looked back at Lancer then sat down.

During lunch Danny sat with Tucker and Sam. They ate quietly until Danny asked.

" Anybody know what 'angelus' means."

" Angel.." pipped Sam eating her salad.

" Wha..."

" It means 'angel' in Latin. Why do you ask Danny?"

" Well I was talking to Rose, and she had something out, like a little stone note card thingy, anyways I looked and I saw the word 'angelus' on it with other words, but she put it away too quickly."

" First, why are you looking at another person's business, second, why would she try and hide it?"

" I was curious, and why don't you ask her?"

"Oh yeah right. I think Tucker already freaked her out enough today."

"Hey, it was meant as a compliment."

"Yeah...speaking of that. Where is she."Danny asked peering around the room. Sam took a bite off her salad.  
"I dont' know." Danny walked off, he went close to the window then for a fleeting second he saw a black blur racing across. He blinked his eyes, looking more closely out, but he saw nothing.

He walked away still a bit curious as to what he saw or if he DID see anything at all.

He just decided that his head was just tired from school.

Outside the window, on the lawn, there were some drips of fresh, crimson liquid. Blood.

It was P.E. and inside the girls locker room, Sam was undressing next to Rose. Nothing special, nothing important, but Sam caught a glimpse of Rose's right palm as she was undressing and stared at it. Rose caught Sam looking and thought it a bit queer.

" Oh." Sam blinked, she looked back up at Rose.

" You're hand."

"What?" Rose asked, Sam took her hand and held it open and there was the mark with the cross and wings.

" Is this 'Hanna' (is that what you call 'ink tattoo.)" Rose looked at it, almost hesitating to find the right answer.

" uh...sure."

" well, it looked a bit too real, and thats why I was curious. Sorry if it felt awkward."

" Not at all." Rose turned to her locker as Sam noticed scars and a bit of blood from the back of her bra, but didn't say anything.

The guys and girls walked out into the gym, dressed in red and white, they noticed that their P.E. teacher was with Mr. Straford, who usually taught the kids at the middle school, also they had a boombox.

" Hello class, I know today you might be expecting to play basketball, soccer, or whatever. Today we are going to do 'ballroom' dancing." Alot of people's eyes widened , some moaned, and others didn't really seem to care.

" I know this sounds odd, but it is physical exercise and is required, so find a partner." Mrs. Howe instructed to everyone as she put in a cd and it played classical music." There were more moans from the popular group, still, everyone found partners.

" Once you have you're partners-" She looked over at the 'class clowns' who were best friends, both girls as they started to dance and looked like they were about to laugh as everyone was snickering at them.

" partners of the opposite sex ladies." They rolled their eyes as they walked away.

" Don't blame us if somebody starts frenching or gets butt rapped."

"That reminds me, no sexually activity here. Please. Save that for...whatever." Groups started separating as Sam paired up with Quan, Tucker with Valerie, Dash with Star. Danny however was still single as he noticed Rose was sitting on one of the bleachers. He walked up to her.

" Rose..." She looked at him with a benign expression.

" Yeah." Danny raised his shoulders and took out his hand.

" Care to dance?" She looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself.

" Sure." Rose hopped off the stage and grabbed Danny's hand. They walked toward the center.

" Now those of you who have you're partners, grab hands and face each other, guys, put your hand on you're partners waist, and move their waist in the direction you follow, as you move you're left foot first, then back with your right."

Danny and Rose turned to each other as Danny put his hand on her waist, which felt tight and curvy, and Rose felt a bit awkward, but just kept telling herself'' this is just for school'. As they sort of got it together, they tripped onto each others shoes a couple of times, then after a while, they just started to walk and make it look like they were dancing.

Rose kept her eyes to the boombox, listening intently to the sound, Danny got a bit bored and curious so he asked what she was doing.

" What are you doing?"

" I know this song?"

"Wha..."

" It's the piano part of 'good enough' by evanescence." Danny tuned his hearing to the boombox and noticed the similarity.

" Yeah...it is ." Suddenly the music stopped.

" Alright everyone time to switch." called Mr. Straford. The teens crowded as Rose got lost by the crowds of teens rushing through as she was left alone...with Dash Baxter. He grinned at her,as Rose just smiled, fakely. Anyone who was gullible as Dash might think he was turning her on. But anyone with a brain cell would know that smile, was different kind of meaning to the term 'smile'.

'Dear God help me.'

The music started up again as Dash grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, as Danny was watching intently, angered at Dash for trying to take advantage of her.

As they were 'dancing', Dash put on his, cool jock, act as he was grinning devilishly, not even glancing at Rose. She felt his hand sliding downward, and she felt her blood boil slowly.

" I think, babe, that there is a feeling between us." cooed Dash. Rose narrowed her eyes as she sharply took her hand and grabbed his, stopping the dance.

" And I think you're feeling down my back side-" She threw his hands away from her as she stormed off, away from the crowd and through the door. The bell rang and Danny, who saw everything, decided to follow her. Since school let out, he could take all his time.

Rose changed in her usual attire as she was walking with a black backpack in the ghetto part of Amity park. It was dark, cold, there was no one in sight. She walked into an alleyway, as she hopped on the dumpster getting a rusty crowbar, using the hook of it, she hanged it on a metal ladder which slid down making an eerie screech as she dropped the bar and started to climb it.

In the wall opposite of the dumpster, came the head of white and green eyes. Danny phantom. He followed her, curious as to where she went after school, almost as if she disappeared. He looked up at her as she was climbing the ladders, heading on to the top. Where there were no more ladders, she got up on the side railing and leapt up on the rooftop.

Danny's eyes widened, the rail was seven feet from top, he wondered how could she have jumped like that. Now she just walked to the center more and sat down. Danny decided to go home before his parents got worried, besides there was nothing strange so he flew off. Rose gazed at the setting sun then pulled her hand out from her sleeve and looked at her palm which started to glow, like the rays of the sun. She sighed as she softly closed her eyes. She took off her glasses, as she closed her eyes once more, they changed. The once piercing blue was now the burning auburn matching the sunlight as her pupils, became long, like cats eyes.

Rose put her knees toward her as her arms hugged them. Her eyes were reflecting off the light, watching the sun set.  
" _Will the prophecy..."_ she looked at her palm again as it turned back to normal,"_acually come true..."_ She took a last glimpse at the faded sun, now it was dark.

_" I pray it won't" _


	2. hidden disappearances

_Even an angel can turn all you knew, all you loved Into darkness. How can you stop something, when the only thing at risk is your heart? Where will you go?_

_Angels are the most pure beings known to this universe. But, not every angel is pure.. The test is will you let the darkness flow through every inch of your breath, your life. Or will a light shine through..._

" _Mr. Fenton...Mr. Fenton..._Mr. Fenton!" Danny's head shot up from his desk as his hair flung back, then in front of his face again. He looked up and his eyes meet the annoyed glare of Mr. Lancer.

All the students were looking at him awkwardly as he felt...well actually he didn't feel anything. This was probably the billionth time he slept in class and was the center of attention. He also didn't feel anything because he knew what was coming as he sighed and crossed his arms.

" Well...at least you didnt' DROOL this time." came the voice of the monotone educator as he rolled his eyes and went back to the black board.

Danny blinked his eyes widely as something unexpected happened.

_" Why didn't I get detention or something...not that I'm complaining, but...ah whatever."_

After all he had a very logical and reasonable reason for being tired...being chased by Valerie...again. He recalled the agonizing event from last night.

_Danny was running 'flying' from Valerie, the red vengeful vigilante. She was shooting madly as he could barely keep up dodging her gun shots and other various weapons. They were fighting at the park, well...Valerie was the main rogue as she always was with the blind hate for Danny giving her lasting energy._

_Unfortunately for Danny, she was his friend, as he held back, not attacking once, as his stamina was failing, rapidly._

_His vision was starting to blur as he was in a great deal of pain from the sharp 'stars' being flung at him as some cut past his arm, one was stuck in his shoulder. Then as the huntress saw a vulnerability from Danny, she shot another one as it cut into his back, then shocked his entire being._

_Danny roared in pain as he was sent plummeting toward the ground. He was breathing heavily as staggered his way up on his knees as a gun was pointed at his skull._

_He looked up at her with a frightened widen expression in fear as he tried crawling away but stopped as he hit a tree._

_He heard the gun charge as it turned pink. Danny closed his eyes, awaiting the excruciating pain to come over him, a bit suprised he hadn't turned back into his human ego, but that would most likely happen very soon._

_The gun charged louder, but...then the sound faded into silence, Danny thought he was dead, but looked up and saw Valerie's gun lying on the ground and her fleeing on her hoverboard._

_Danny took in a deep breath of relief as he turned around and gasped. In the tree was a dark, shadow, with spread out arms, and as it appeared to be, wings, but they quickly covered the being as it faded into the tree. The only thing Danny could recall seeing was it's silhouette. He blinked his eyes in disbelief and the same feeling of when he thought back to the feathers. Infact, a couple of feathers were laying where the figure used to be. _

_Danny felt very paranoid and frightened, grateful for still having his head, however he flew without turning back._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at their table as Danny seemed to be talking very quietly, very subtle as Tucker and Sam listened with importance.

" So anyways these are all I can find." Danny pulled out the feathers he had collected in his hand as Sam went to take one, she softly brushed the edges of it then looked up to Danny.

" Well, what do you think this means." Sam asked seriously. Danny sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

"I wish I knew, there's too many weird things going on right now it...its all starting to overwhelm me." Danny said with aggravation as he rubbed his forhead."

" What do you mean by ' too many weird things'?"

" Well...I was going to tell you later, but..."

" Danny?..." He sighed as if he didn't know if it would be wise or foolish to tell his friends the 'changes ' he has been experiencing.

" Lately...its, well so hard to explain but it's like changing, mentally and physically and its not puberty."

" What do you mean."

" Remember the movie 'DAREDEVIL' ?" They both nodded their heads.

" My senses have really developed; I can hear someone's heartbeat half a yard away, i can feel, smell, and see the vibrations in the earth, air, and can guess what's about to happen next. Also I can bend a crowbar like wet toilet paper." While Danny was describing this, his expression on his face, his eyes seemed frightened, worried. He felt so strange talking to them about this. He couldn't know whether they would think him a freak, well he knew Tucker and Sam wouldn't , but he didn't want to scare them or have them envious of him.

" Wow dude...that's intense.." started Tucker. Danny just half smiled and sighed. Sam looked behind her and saw Rose.

" Hey...there's Rose." Danny looked up and saw her, she then slowly noticed Danny's eyes meeting hers. She smiled a bit as she waved at him. Danny motioned with his hand for her to come over as she did just that. She stood infront of them.

" Hey..." she said subtlety, almost whispering. Sam nudged Tucker in the arm, hard, as he turned to Rose.

" Yeah...so you want to sit down." Rose rubbed her arm .

" Ok..." She sat next to Danny as Tucker rubbed his arm from the jab Sam have gave him. As he rubbed it, he winced at the pain, thinking he was going to have a bruise the next day.

Rose's eyes wandered as she noticed the feathers laying on the table as her eyes widened at them.

" Uh...Danny...w..where did you get those feathers?" Asked Rose a bit concerned

" I just found them laying around...and they look nice." Rose raised her arm as she started to scratch her back. Sam looked at the table, pondering her thoughts, then...something just hit her...she looked up at Rose.

" What was that tablet you had the other day?" Rose blinked her eyes a couple times.

" Wha...what?" Danny's eyes flung open as he remembered now; the stone that Rose had out with the weird Latin writing.

" Yeah you had something out...it had Latin and the word angelus I saw."

" Um...you shouldn't be prying through other people's business." Rose replied sternly...getting a bit annoyed and starting to shake a bit. The bell suddenly rang as she got up quickly.

" Hey...aren't you going to walk with us." asked Danny. Rose turned to him

" I have to get to my locker."

" Yeah..it's right next to mine." Rose sighed

" Fine, but we better go." She hurried as Tucker stumbled getting out of the table as Sam almost tripped. Danny hurriedly followed Rose through the hallway, but very annoyed by the hoards of student body cutting him off. He started to lose her.

" Rose!..." She turned as she collided with the person NOBODY would dare go near without public, or inner humiliation especially if you were new and goth...Paulina.

Rose put her hand to her forehead.

" Sorry...you alright?" Paulina stopped as she glared at her, with her mouth dropped and her arms out.

" No...I have loser goth germs, sweat, or whatever you freaks call it.." Rose raised her eyebrow, taken aback by the sheer rudeness and low class of this girl.

" Like I said before, I'm sorry, it was too crowded, it was too hard to see-"

" well...next time learn to watch where you're going!" She charged for Rose, trying to pin her to the locker, but Rose quickly slid away as Paulina fell against the lockers as Rose grabbed her arm and quickly pinned it to her back side as she had Paulina pinned.

" And maybe you need to learn some manners!" Rose heard an air movement coming towards her skull as her eyes followed the sound and ducked down and slid her leg across, hitting the backside of Star's knee which cause her to fall.

As Rose got up, she was knocked into several students, her movements caused her glasses to slip off her head and land on the ground as her head jolted.

" My glasses!" Rose quickly tried to get on the ground and find them, as she spotted them, but a foot got in her way and crushed her glasses, which now were shattered glasses. Paulina smirked down at Rose who tightened her hand in a fist on the ground, her head hanging down.

Danny tried desperately to find Rose. Suddenly he heard loud thudding in his head as he gripped it, facing Rose, then heard glass breaking, then saw Paulina.

" Oh no..." Danny's eyes widened as he hurried toward Rose.

Paulina laughed at Rose in her state of weakness then saw Danny come and neal beside her.

" Aw...look, you're loser boyfriend...and I thought you had it for Manson hmph oh well."

Danny glared at Paulina, the beautiful girl whom he had first thought to love, he now knew what Sam really meant by her being a shallow, filithy witch.

" That was low...even for you Paulina." Danny spat angrily. Paulina...looked at Danny's eyes and became a bit intimidated at his sharpness, and the anger instilled in his eyes, but he now turned to Rose.

" Hey...you alright." Rose didn't answer as slowly got up with her head down and her eyes still shut she got up with Danny helping her.

" I just need to go to the nurse's office." She said low, almost in monotone.

" Can you even see?" Danny asked worriedly.

" The bitch is blind as a bat." Danny felt Rose's pulse face as she flung to Paulina, but Danny quickly gripped her arms. Paulina gave out a cry of fright, as Rose raised her head up, and her eyes...they glared with burning rage as they were now yellow as fire, and slit as a snake. Palina gasped and stood in horror of her eyes, glaring through her soul, trapping it, and slowly stabbing it as long as Rose still glared at her.

" Even if I don't open my eyes, I can still see who you really are!" Paulina didn't answer as Rose cooled down a bit and realized what she just exposed."

" Y...your eyes." Paulian silently stuttered as Rose quickly ran away from her as Danny quickly followed. Rose started to run blindly as she started to slow down, it was too hard to tell where she was going with all the noise confusing her as she suddenly felt a soft grip on her shoulder.

" Rose?" Danny asked sympathetically. Rose almost looked at him

" I...I just can't open my eyes." she said softly. Danny nodded his head.

" You want me to take you to the nurse?" Rose just nodded her head as Danny took her hand as she followed closely.

" Thank you." she said almost whispering, but Danny heard it clearly as they entered the room saying  
_NURSE_.

Rose sat on a chair as the nurse digged through her cupboard mummering  
" madison, madison, madi-. Oh, here we are." She handed Rose a pair of glasses identical to her original as Rose softly took them, feeling them so she knew how to put them on as she slid them over her eyes, she blinked a couple times then sighed with relief.

" You be more careful." Rose just nodded her head and went out and greeted Danny.

" So you ok?" He asked as they started walking.

" Well, besides the nurse trying to get me to do eye exams that took up the entire last period, fine. You didn't have to stay."

" I wanted to make sure you're okay. Although, why didn't you let the nurse look at your eyes?"

" It wasn't necessary, I already had paperwork."

" Still, why did Paulina get so freaked out."

" I don't know." Rose barely spoke as Danny eyed her suspiciously.

" Let me see your eyes." Rose just looked at him

" and..."

"Without your glasses..." Rose rolled her eyes as she hurried off.

" Wait!" Rose hurried to a corner, disappearing as Danny quickly jumped ahead, but saw she went where no boy could go...the girls bathroom. He groaned as the door closed. He went to the side in disappointment and stood there waiting...and waiting...and waiting...and waiting as he slumped to the ground tiredly and waiting...and waiting...and waiting as he heard the bell and was completely unaware of Sam standing in front of him

" Danny?" she asked awkwardly. He looked up with annoyed eyes.

" yeah..." he groaned

" what are you doing?"

"...waiting."

" For what?"

" Rose..."

" why..."

" because...I she ran off from me and hasn't come out of there for twently friggin minutes." Sam looked at the door

" Wait here.." Sam went in the bathroom it was quiet, too quiet, she scoped around it.

" Rose..." she started looking on the floors and through stalls.

" Rose?..." She looked up to see the window, which was about as big as a computer screen, open. Sam looked at it oddly.

" Nobody can fit through there..." she hurriedly walked out and saw Danny standing talking to Tucker.

" She's not in there." Danny's eyes widened as he blinked a couple times as he started shaking a bit, becoming more frazzled by the second as he grabbed Sams arms and looked straight into her eyes.

" A...are you sure!" Danny as sternly as Tucker came to them, confused by their conversation, he knew a bit from talking to Danny a while ago, but still..

" Danny, no body was in there. The window was open, but NOBODY could fit through there!" Suddenly they heard a loud ring, and as soon as Danny heard that, he charged out of the halls.

Even though he heard their screams and pleads for him to wait, he just ignored them. But, a main thought occurred...why does he care so much. Sure if it was Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, or anyone he cared about, but why Rose? He hadn't known her for more than a day, but now...it's like he can't stay away from her. As clueless as he knows, he just can't get Rose out of his mind...and it was killing him. From the inside, not from pain or anger, but confusion from a teenage mind.

He didn't know what to think, if he even went to the thoughts of if he liked her or LOVED her, tried to push them aside, put them in deep denial, but he knew deep inside that's how he felt about Rose, and that's why through blood, tears, and pain...he was going to find her.

As he raced to an alleyway, white rings, encased his being as he changed into his alter-ego and took into flight, without any hesitation.

At least twenty minutes has past since Rose went missing, Danny, Sam, nor Tucker told anyone about her sudden disappearance, because people would get TOO involved. Danny flew through the park, intensely stalking every bush, every hollow tree for any sign of Rose.

He stopped dead as he heard the faint sound heavy breathing, he spiked his acute hearing to the origin of the breathing as he widened his eyes and left into the woods.

_"Rose..."_


	3. Angels?

_Even an angel can turn all you knew, all you loved Into darkness. How can you stop something, when the only thing at risk is your heart? Where will you go?_

_Angels are the most pure beings known to this universe. But, not every angel is pure.. The test is will you let the darkness flow through every inch of your breath, your life. Or will a light shine through..._

He stopped dead as he heard the faint sound heavy breathing, he spiked his acute hearing to the origin of the breathing as he widened his eyes and left into the woods.

_"Rose..."_

------------------------------

Danny raced through the bushes, trees and wildlife while he was intangible, then came to a clearing as he stopped. He saw a tall man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, with a vest, black leather pants, several belts, boots, shagged blond hair, with auburn eyes, a sinister, proud look took over his face, but the most significant detail about him where his wings.

They were held open proudly, but they had a bit of sharpness to them, as they were blood red. Danny thought back to the feathers he found, they would definitely match a pair of wings like that, but not the pair in front of him.

The winged man wasn't the only pecurious being in front of him, there was also Rose. Unlike the being before them, she stood, hunched a bit as her hand covered a part of her other arm, her face showed pain, anger, and frustration as she was almost growling, but breathing heavily at the same time. He noticed her usually neat bun was messy and started to unravel.

Not only could Danny hear the heavy breathing from Rose, but as the wind went passed him, a sweet stench passed him as he recognized the bitterness of it, the scent came from Rose as he recognized it as blood.

"Tired are we?" Came the deep proud, arrogant voice of the man, sneering at Rose's weak state. He wasn't far from where Rose was standing either, she growled a bit then noticed Danny as she looked at him with a shocked expression. The man noticed she looked at something, then turned and saw the same thing she did. A prominent smile smirked across his face.

" Hello there...I presume you are the 'legendary' Danny Phantom?" he stated with an elegant British accent, but still a bit sinister. Danny just narrowed his eyes at him.

" Ah I see...well I am Lord Denever, favored assassin to her majesty" Danny looked a bit confused, but still on his guard, he knew this guy wasn't meant to be toyed with.

" Lost are we...her majesty...is Eris." Danny searched through his thoughts, that name was familiar,_ Eris, Eris, that name...Eris the-_ Danny's eyes widened as he knew the name, but only thought it too be a myth.

Eris- The goddess of chaos and discord.

" Ah...I knew it would kick in eventually. Now your question would be ' Why would the high assassin of the goddess of chaos and discord waste her time with petty mortal affairs?' Well...that girl isn't just a mortal, she is a prophecy." Danny looked at Rose who glared even more at Lord Denever _prophecy...what does that have to do with Rose..._

" I have been given specific instructions to keep the girl alive...She is a key too everlasting chaos and darkness...glorious isn't it, but it's not all that easy, there is still a light," he started walking closer to Rose. " That needs to be...blocked...out." Danny hurried to Rose's side, standing between them.

" Move!" he heard the sharpness and venom escape Rose's lips as Danny just stared at her stubbornly.  
" This has no concern of you...whatever happens to me, is in my business."

" I'm not going to stand and watch you kill yourself." Danny spat frustrated. '_why would she even think she could stand up to this guy_...She sighed as she started to spread her arms slowly.

" Then you leave me with no choice." Rose moved quickly, shrouds of shadows started to overcome Denever as he looked a bit frightened, before Danny could glance at Rose, his vision was overcome by darkness, then his world blacked out as the only thing he could still take hold of, is heavy breathing filled with pain.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in the exact same spot where he confronted Denever and Rose. He looked ahead of him and saw nobody, he sighed as he quickly hoped it was all a dream, then he heard growling behind him.

He sharply turned his head as he saw Denever kneeling helplessly on the ground, unable to get up, he was restrained by an aura of shadows as he glared at the single being in the sky. Danny looked upward as he saw the silhouette of the same being that saved him from Valerie.

Now in full view, he gazed at her as the full moonlight shown on this radiant creature. Beautiful black and white wings spread out as she wore a long violet gown that shaped her figure with a black corset starting from just below her breasts and to her hips. She had very very long flowing ebony hair as the wind carried it. She had bare feet that had golden rings around her angles, clinging together, luminating pale skin, a long scepter with a large dagger at the ends and wings inbetween the dagger and scepter.

But the feature that stood out most was her eyes, burning, like the rays of sunlight and cat like shape as she looked down onto the both of them.

" Heh..." Denever grinnned at her, " showing off aren't we." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Well...lets see how good you'll look-" Suddenly the dome encasing him turned bright red as it shaddered as he stood tall, his eyes wide with malice. " When I"m through with you." He bolted as Danny heard the wind escaping his wings as he soared to her as the female stood in battle position, her spear up high as it spun around with her arms directing it. As soon as Denever came in close contact he crashed into what it appears a shield.

Before the female could react, Denever pulled out one of his feathers and suprisingly, he shot it stead fast as it became a glowing dagger as it shot at her, sending her down to the ground. A great cloud of smoke covered where she had fallen, but separated quickly as she spread out her wings and dashed for him.

Her spear lead her to him, he tried to dogde, but as her spear circulated, it caught his wing. At his point of vunerability, she charged at him, pinning him to a tree. He winced at the sudden stop, but his eyes opened fiercely and glared at her when his hands glowed fire-red, a blast emitted from his hands, surprising the female as she was sent back...a bit dazed. She opened her eyes to see his form charging right before her as he violently struck her face, as he kept repeating it.

Danny watched in horror as the female was getting beaten, as he stood there helplessly. He saw bits of blood fly off the girl as he could take the horror no more. Quickly he sent an ecto-blast toward Denver, almost hitting him, but missed.

Still, Danny didn't intend for the blast to hit him, but it distracted him long enough for the female the make a counter attack as she got her spear and powerfully hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him with drops of blood trickling down his lip. Then her wings turned more stiff as they came forward, and like daggers, they shot into Denever's wings going through them as he seemed to choke.

Danny watched as she prevailed, he was stiff still, he didn't know whether to be contented with the results, or frightened.

The female proudly glared at her victory, but her confidence sank as she saw Denever's eyes turn blood red as his entire being, the female, and Danny were all caught in the glowing perimeter of the red dome, but quickly it vanished.

Danny found himself untouched, completely unharmed as he looked around him to find was all alone. He heard the sound of people screaming as he looked behind him, where the buildings were to find Denever as he had Rose, with her body limp, eyes closed, and extreamly long black hair hanging as he held her up.

Crowds of people looked on to the horrifying sight. Denever looked up at Rose, his hands glowed a bit red, burning through her sleeve, leaving a strange mark.

" You have proved to be a very worthy adversary." He said coldy with a smirk as Rose didn't reply. Danny watched, eyes wide as he flew without hesitation to the building. Denever then droped Rose softly, like a rag doll, as she kept falling downward. Then he knelt down.

" I hope we meet again soon." Then he disappeared, like smoke. The more Rose fell, the more people screamed. Luckily Danny caught her in his arms as crowds of people cheered for her rescue.

Danny took Rose to a deserted location somewhere in the park and set her down as her body was still in his arms. Rose's eyes opened, barely as she caught a fleeting glimpse of a boy with snow white hair, and glowing emerald eyes. Danny caught a bit of Rose's buring auburn eyes as she whispered.

" _Danny..."_

-----

**Wooooo!!!! ...any how time for the extras.**

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...it's Butch Hartman's**

**Readers...tell you're friends tell your cat ( or dog whatever) and tell your imaginary friend...too READ AND REVIEW...time for the extra that has nothing to do with this story...I suggest for the sake of your brain you review right now before you find yourself in a dark corner with a bottle of booz. wondering what the hell happened.**

**In the dank cold alleys of detroit...in the slums of unemplyment...In the roon of a small child a different world lay...under the bed...a world of insanity...chaos...and rabid rag doll bunnies. A dark shadow stands menecingly as flames dance behind the shadow, it's chainsaw, roaring with the screech of a thousand scream...it is Dee...**

" HERE COMES HAPPY!" 


	4. An immortal loveimproved!

**Everyone, I had a HARD time trying to post this and the times I did 'I' never saw it so i am reposting it again, to all my readers who have read this chp already, pleaz bear with me...READ AND REVIEW :) I replaced the evanescence song with something more...fitting to the situation...hope you like it...danny phantom isn't mine :(...but the story is :)**

Rose's eyes opened, barely as she caught a fleeting glimpse of a boy with snow white hair, and glowing emerald eyes. Danny caught a bit of Rose's burning auburn eyes as she whispered.

" _Danny..."_

Danny stared at Rose, with an extreme gaze as he was lost in his thoughts. He stood over as his shadow lay upon her face; as it remained in its peaceful state. Her long ebony locks pooled around her face, torso, as her dark features, yet benign and sad, trapped Danny further in his mind.

( _Why is Denever after her/_

_Why did he say she would be the ultimate source of chaos/_

_What does Eris want with her/_

_Could I trust her/)_

All these bottled thoughts started to crowd and blur Danny's consciousness as he steadily started to feel his head ache as he brought his hand to his head as he groaned in discomfort; but he heard another.

Rose's forehead started to clench along with her eyes as slowly the unusual auburn of Rose's eyes started to become more visible as they met with Danny's glowing emerald.

A puff of air escaped her mouth as she blinked a couple times, adjusting to the moonlit darkness that blanketed the night sky.

"Where am I?"

" Rose….." as the words escaped from his mouth, her face stiffened, she knew that voice, even in it's haunted state, she worried for what he would do. Suddenly the coldness around her vanished as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Are you alright?" Rose frightendly looked back at Danny, she saw his gentle concern, she remembered that look, only one person gave her that look, as soon as she grasped the memory, she sharply turned away.

"Why?….." she said no more than barely a whisper, more subtle than the wind flowing as she suddenly felt a tear, slid down her face.

" Rose……..are you alright?" he asked with a more fragile tone as he tried getting closer to her.

" No……I'm not.." she barely turned to him. The tone in her voice seemed dead, as if all grief took over as she was admitting to let him in……to trust him……something she never did with anyone……..except him.

" Why…….do you want to talk about it ?" he felt the aura around her darken.

" Why did you help me?" she asked in an angered bitterness, she still didn't meet his face.

" What do you mean."

" I TOLD you to leave me alone. " he flinched at her sharpness. _What did she mean by…….oh……I remember…_Danny flash backed to where he saw Rose, down under the shadow of Lord Denever….

" You could have gotten yourself killed."

" You don't know that." He debated against her rueful cries, he was more worried as to why she wanted to be alone. He heard sobs coming from her.

" Do you really……do you really want to take that CHANCE!" She glared at him with tear stricken eyes as her pupils were curved, like snakes. She started sobbing again as her eyes closed and she held her head down. Then she felt Danny's hands resting on her shoulders as his voice said with a forceful concern, but patient.

" Look at me. Rose. Look at me." He saw her head shook slowly, he slid his hand underneath her chin and cupped it softly.

" Please." She slowly lifted her head, her eyes more sullen but had the haunting color emitting from her, her cheeks were lined with tear drops, as they continued to slide gracefully down. After a frozen moment she broke down mumering.

"I'm a freak, I'm a freak." Between sobs. Rose started having cold shivers that her body created as she held her arms to her. Suddenly, she felt herself getting closer to Danny's chest as his well-toned arms held her.

" You aren't a freak." He said softly," even though you feel alone, I 'll stay with you."

Rose felt her heart stop as a memory filled her.

"_Rosy…….Rosy.." A teen with light blondish, brown hair that hanged over his face as it flowed with the wind, was in a dark alley as he was kneeled a bit, looking for someone._

" _Don't look at me." came the voice of Rose, frightened as she hid in a dark corner._

" _Rosy, come out of there…..please."_

" _No……you can't see me like this." He straightened his back as his hands were two his sides._

" _I've seen how you looked in the morning. I seen you covered in slime. I've even seen you almost naked! What's so bad that you have to hide from me." There was a pause as a figure with long black hair, black and white wings that were held down her back, she wore a violet dress as she came from the shadows with her head down a bit as she slowly started walking toward him. Her left wing left a little trail of blood behind as a part of it was crimson colored._

_His green eyes were soft as he held his arms open._

" _That wasn't so hard was it." She looked up toward him as she ran into his arms as they embraced. They moved to a wall and kneeled down as she rested on his chest while he stroked her hair as he heard sobs. He held her close, not wanting to be away from her._

" _Rose." He said in a more deeper tone," you don't have to hide, no matter what I will stay with you…………forever." She looked up at him with a smile._

" _I'm glad you're my friend."_

" _Maybe……..we can be more than friends." She looked into his eyes more deeply as his were lost in lust as they leaned toward each other and……they kissed._

_Their lips softly collided as their passionate embrace almost made the night aura calm as the moonlight shined upon them, he kissed her neck as he whispered in her ear._

"_Whenever you see the moon…….think of us…."_

Rose pushed Danny away with ferocity that he fell back as she was standing in front of him, eyes narrowed with anger and sadness.

"GODDAMITT WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY COULDN'T YOU TRUST ME. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE SHAUN!!"

Tears flew wildly from her face as Danny was shocked as he whispered slowly only staring at her tear-stricken eyes.

" Rose."

" No! No…..I don't want you to leave me…..I don't want you to die!" She raced passed him as he turned over and stood up.

"Rose!" she only ran faster as she started to disappear in the grove of trees, at first he saw her silouhette fall, then rise again with wings as it rose in the sky.

Danny sprinted off the ground as he was suspended in the air, he turned his head as he felt his head blur as so did his sight. He closed this eyes and as he re-opened them, he saw a trail of purple dust, flowing in the wind as it lead to the cemetery. Danny's face narrowed with worry, hoping he could help Rose before she got in danger.

Rose shakily landed on the ground as she started swerving as her uncontrollable tears started to blind her as she tripped and fell down. Her face covered in her arms as the moonlight shone on her, she looked up and ceased her tears, right next to her was a tombstone that read

_**Shaun Addison Wells**_

_**1992-2006**_

' **_A beloved son,_**

_**and an immortal friend'**_

She looked at the tomb with grief as her fingers glided softly as she looked at the moon

"_Think of us…."_ She could still hear his voice……..maybe he could hear hers.

She took in a light breath as her voice, came haunting, yet angelic, but sad none the less.

_You were once  
my one companion ...  
you were all  
that mattered ...  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered ... _

Wishing you were  
somehow here again ...  
wishing you were  
somehow near ...  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here ...

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again ...  
knowing that I  
never would ...  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could ...

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle ...

Too many years  
fighting back tears ...  
Why can't the past  
just die ...?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again ...  
knowing we must  
say goodbye ...  
Try to forgive ...  
teach me to live ...  
give me the strength  
to try ...

No more memories,  
no more silent tears ...  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years ...  
Help me say  
goodbye.

She ended it with a long soft note as he heard her sobbing as she sounded shaky

Slowly, she started breaking down with tears. Danny walked over to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him, and forced herself at him as he smiled, knowing she wasn't angered at him and held her.

Danny could feel her pain too and looked up at the moon…..whoever Shaun was, he was sure he was watching over his Rose, wanting her to be happy. He started to stoke her hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you know, it's not a complete loss."

" What do you mean?" Danny looked at his tombstone.

" Rose, what does this say." She slowly turned toward his tombstone

_**People die, but real love is forever**_

She said as if she saw those only once and looked up at Danny, his face, his white hair, his eyes, he resembled Shaun in every way.

" So what does it mean."

" It means he's always with you, that….he's watching over our Angel."

" what do you mean?" he sighed and calmly looked at Rose.

" Rose………even if you don't feel it….I care so much about you……that I am in love with you and will go to the ends of the Earth, to find you, to protect you.

She just stared at him, then a smile broke loose.

" You remind me so much of Shaun, it's not even funny." Danny looked back at the tombstone, at the date: **_1992-2006_**. He started to wonder, _wait! In 2006……that's when I got my ghost powers._

Rose looked up at Danny as he had a stern expression.

' Danny?" He blinked his eyes almost as if he had been in a trance

" Something just occurred to me." Rose's attention was totally fixed on what he had to say.

" The year he died, was the same year I got my ghost powers."

" As I was being shocked be the energies of the ghost zone, I remember a face, with blondish white hair and green eyes." Rose looked up

" Shaun…."

" And he said something………take care of her. At first I had no idea what he meant, but now, now I know."

" Do you think, your ghost half is Shaun." Rose asked worriedly, thinking he didn't cross over.

" Not all of him, just, a vapor of him….." Rose sighed in relief as she hugged Danny.

" Danny I love you…….and…..I think Shaun, would want me to be happy."

" Good." He kissed her forehead softly as he looked back in her eyes and smiled

"Because I want you to be happy too."

" But………I don't want you to die."

"Rose…..how did Shaun die." He felt that grieving memory started to take over her.

" He wanted to protect me, but……………………Denever……..…killed him."

He hugged her tighter.

" Rose, no mater what, I will never leave you, I'm too strong to have anything happen to you or me…I think Shaun, gave me the power to do just that."

"I don't care," she said with a bit of frustration." I want you to be very careful……please." She looked into his eyes with her begging for him to stay safe and stay alive.

" I promise, I'll live." They embraced again as Rose smiled, having a sense of comfort.

Their peaceful silence ended when a loud clapping sound pierced their ears and came the all too familiar British accent.

" So touching, it almost makes me want to cry, but my lady wont have any of that

will she."


	5. the angel who saved me

Eternal

Eternal...

_There is no one to save you, no one to help you, they've gone, DIED. You are along the line of life and death, darkness and light, but there is no place in the world for you...where will you go..._**but** what about Danny?

_Even an angel can turn all you knew, all you loved Into darkness. How can you stop something, when the only thing at risk is your heart? Where will you go?_

_Angels are the most pure beings known to this unverse. But, not every angel is pure.. The test is will you let the darkness flow through every inch of your breath, your life. Or will a light shine through..._

He stopped dead as he heard the faint sound heavy breathing, he spiked his acute hearing to the origin of the breathing as he widened his eyes and left into the woods.

_"Rose..."_

Danny raced through the bushes, trees and wildlife while he was intangible, then came to a clearing as he stopped. He saw a tall man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, with a vest, black leather pants, several belts, boots, shagged blond hair, with auburn eyes, a sinister, proud look took over his face, but the most significant detail about him where his wings.

They were held open prodly, but they had a bit of sharness to them, as they were blood red. Danny thought back to the feathers he found, they would definitly match a pair of wings like that, but not the pair in front of him.

The winged man wasn't the only pecurious being in front of him, there was also Rose. Unlike the being before them, she stood, hunched a bit as her hand covered a part of her other arm, her face showed pain, anger, and frustration as she was almost growling, but breathing heavily at the same time. He noticed her usually neat bun was messy and started to unravel.

Not only could Danny hear the heavy breathing from Rose, but as the wind went passed him, a sweet stench passed him as he recognized the bitterness of it, the scent came from Rose as he recognized it as blood.

"Tired are we?" Came the deep proud, arogant voice of the man, sneering at Rose's weak state. He wasn't far from where Rose was standing either, she growled a bit then noticed Danny as she looked at him with a shocked expression. The man noticed she looked at something, then turned and saw the same thing she did. A prominent smile smirked across his face.

" Hello there...I presume you are the 'legendary' Danny Phantom?" he stated with an elegant britsh accent, but still a bit sinister. Danny just narrowed his eyes at him.

" Ah I see...well I am Lord Denever, favored assasin to her majesty" Danny looked a bit confused, but still on his guard, he knew this guy wasn't meant to be toyed with.

" Lost are we...her majesty...is Eris." Danny searched through his thoughts, that name was familiar,_ Eris, Eris, that name...Eris the-_ Danny's eyes widened as he knew the name, but only thought it too be a myth.

Eris- The goddess of chaos and discord.

" Ah...I knew it would kick in eventually. Now your question would be ' Why would the high assasin of the goddess of chaos and discord waste her time with petty mortal affairs?' Well...that girl isn't just a mortal, she is a prophecy." Danny looked at Rose who glared even more at Lord Denever _prophecy...what does that have to do with Rose..._

" I have been given specific instructions to keep the girl alive...She is a key too everlasting chaos and darkness...glorious isn't it, but it's not all that easy, there is still a light," he started walking closer to Rose. " That needs to be...blocked...out." Danny hurried to Rose's side, standing between them.

" Move!" he heard the sharpness and venom escape Rose's lips as Danny just stared at her stubbornly.  
" This has no concern of you...whatever happens to me, is in my buisiness."

" I'm not going to stand and watch you kill yourself." Danny spat frustrated. '_why would she even think she could stand up to this guy_...She sighed as she started to spread her arms slowly.

" Then you leave me with no choice." Rose moved quickly, shrouds of shadows started to overcome Denever as he looked a bit frightened, before Danny could glance at Rose, his vision was overcome by darkness, then his world blacked out as the only thing he could still take hold of, is heavy breathing filled with pain.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in the exact same spot where he confronted Denever and Rose. He looked ahead of him and saw nobody, he sighed as he quickly hoped it was all a dream, then he heard growling behind him.

He sharply turned his head as he saw Denever kneeling helplessly on the ground, unable to get up, he was restrained by an aura of shadows as he glared at the single being in the sky. Danny looked upward as he saw the silhouette of the same being that saved him from Valerie.

Now in full view, he gazed at her as the full moonlight shown on this radiant creature. Beautiful black and white wings spread out as she wore a long violet gown that shaped her figure with a black corset starting from just below her breasts and to her hips. She had very very long flowing ebony hair as the wind carried it. She had bare feet that had golden rings around her angles, clinging together, luminating pale skin, a long scepter with a large dagger at the ends and wings inbetween the dagger and scepter.

But the feature that stood out most was her eyes, burning, like the rays of sunlight and cat like shape as she looked down onto the both of them.

" Heh..." Denever grinnned at her, " showing off aren't we." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Well...lets see how good you'll look-" Suddenly the dome encasing him turned bright red as it shaddered as he stood tall, his eyes wide with malice. " When I"m through with you." He bolted as Danny heard the wind escaping his wings as he soared to her as the female stood in battle position, her spear up high as it spun around with her arms directing it. As soon as Denever came in close contact he crashed into what it appears a shield.

Before the female could react, Denever pulled out one of his feathers and suprisingly, he shot it stead fast as it became a glowing dagger as it shot at her, sending her down to the ground. A great cloud of smoke covered where she had fallen, but separated quickly as she spread out her wings and dashed for him.

Her spear lead her to him, he tried to dogde, but as her spear circulated, it caught his wing. At his point of vunerability, she charged at him, pinning him to a tree. He winced at the sudden stop, but his eyes opened fiercely and glared at her when his hands glowed fire-red, a blast emitted from his hands, surprising the female as she was sent back...a bit dazed. She opened her eyes to see his form charging right before her as he violently struck her face, as he kept repeating it.

Danny watched in horror as the female was getting beaten, as he stood there helplessly. He saw bits of blood fly off the girl as he could take the horror no more. Quickly he sent an ecto-blast toward Denver, almost hitting him, but missed.

Still, Danny didn't intend for the blast to hit him, but it distracted him long enough for the female the make a counter attack as she got her spear and powerfully hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him with drops of blood trickling down his lip. Then her wings turned more stiff as they came forward, and like daggers, they shot into Denever's wings going through them as he seemed to choke.

Danny watched as she prevailed, he was stiff still, he didn't know whether to be contented with the results, or frightened.

The female proudly glared at her victory, but her confidence sank as she saw Denever's eyes turn blood red as his entire being, the female, and Danny were all caught in the glowing perimeter of the red dome, but quickly it vanished.

Danny found himself untouched, completely unharmed as he looked around him to find was all alone. He heard the sound of people screaming as he looked behind him, where the buildings were to find Denever as he had Rose, with her body limp, eyes closed, and extreamly long black hair hanging as he held her up.

Crowds of people looked on to the horrifying sight. Denever looked up at Rose, his hands glowed a bit red, burning through her sleeve, leaving a strange mark.

" You have proved to be a very worthy adversary." He said coldy with a smirk as Rose didn't reply. Danny watched, eyes wide as he flew without hesitation to the building. Denever then droped Rose softly, like a rag doll, as she kept falling downward. Then he knelt down.

" I hope we meet again soon." Then he disappeared, like smoke. The more Rose fell, the more people screamed. Luckily Danny caught her in his arms as crowds of people cheered for her rescue.

Danny took Rose to a deserted location somewhere in the park and set her down as her body was still in his arms. Rose's eyes opened, barely as she caught a fleeting glimpse of a boy with snow white hair, and glowing emerald eyes. Danny caught a bit of Rose's buring auburn eyes as she whispered.

" _Danny..."_

**Wooooo!! I can't believe I'm updating so quickly...any how time for the extras.**

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...it's Butch Hartman's**

**Readers...tell you're friends tell your cat ( or dog whatever) and tell your imaginary friend...too READ AND REVIEW...time for the extra that has nothing to do with this story...I suggest for the sake of your brain you review right now before you find yourself in a dark corner with a bottle of booz. wondering what the hell happened.**

**In the dank cold alleys of detroit...in the slums of unemplyment...In the roon of a small child a different world lay...under the bed**


End file.
